Once Again
by Naara Azuya
Summary: Mengapa harus aku? Mengapa harus Sasuke-kun? Seperti yang dikatakan Rikudou Sennin, cinta itu rumit. Tapi jika tokohnya adalah kami, itu jauh lebih rumit dari apapun./Inspired by Naruto manga chapter 693/A Simple Oneshoot


Sakura membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin. Dia baru saja lega setelah menyemburkan seluruh kalimatnya pada putra bungsu Uchiha Mikoto yang berdiri di hadapannya, namun hanya sekian detik setelahnya, sebuah tangan pucat menggenggam jantungnya yang masih berdegup kencang. Otaknya masih berjalan, memutar tayangan yang sama dalam memorinya. Tatapan sinis itu, seringai tipis itu, dan kalimat pendek yang terlontar dari sang Uchiha terakhir untuknya...

"**Kau menyebalkan."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Once Again**

A Naruto Fanfic by Naara Azuya

Inspired by Naruto manga chapter 693 : Once Again

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Sakura menoleh ke seluruh arah. Dia seperti mengenali tempat ini. Gadis itu berjalan pelan dinaungi taburan bintang yang mengilap. Langkahnya terhenti saat butir hijau cerahnya menangkap sosok pemuda yang duduk membungkuk di bangku. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia berjalan secepat mungkin, menyentuh bahu pemuda itu yang terasa hangat. Sekali lagi, Sakura melebarkan matanya.

"Tidak salah lagi... tempat ini..." gumam Sakura sambil duduk di sebelah pemuda itu—yang mungkin merasa sedikit terganggu hingga membalas kalimat Sakura.

"Kau benar. Taman Konoha."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Dengan helaan nafas panjang, dia menyandarkan punggung dan meluruskan kaki. Matanya sedikit terpejam, memerintahkan otaknya untuk memutar tayangan yang sama. "Setidaknya, aku mendapat waktu istirahat."

Pemuda itu menegakkan punggungnya, menatap Sakura dengan butir hitam kelamnya. Secuil keheranan terpatri di sana. Dengan teratur, dia menggetarkan pita suaranya. "Kau bisa keluar dari sini dengan mudah—dengan dirimu yang sekarang. Kau tahu bahwa ini hanyalah _genjutsu_, bukan?"

Sakura merapatkan matanya, menahan tetesan yang hendak tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi. Bibirnya sedikit tertarik, membentuk lengkungan manis yang terlihat hambar jika kau jeli. "Tak biasanya kau berbicara banyak, Sasuke_-kun_."

"Ini bukan aku yang sebenarnya. Ini, ilusi. Dan kau tahu itu. Kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan." Pemuda itu—Sasuke—kembali menatap tanah. Pandangan matanya meredup.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Bukan ilusi. Sama sekali bukan. Dan kau tahu, Sasuke_-kun_? Kau tidak tahu hal itu."

"Ya." Sasuke menjawab. Dia menegakkan tulang belakangnya cepat. "Dan aku hanya ingin tahu alasanmu untuk tidak keluar dari sini."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu."

"Karena ini... bukan ilusi."

Hening. Sakura menatap langit, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan lurus ke depan. Desiran angin malam menghembus di antara keduanya. Lampu jalan menyala, menerangi keduanya. Serangga terbang berdengung halus, tertarik pada cahayanya.

"Ini refleksi." Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dan aku tidak membencinya."

"Kau melakukan hal tak berguna selama tiga tahun ini." Suara Sasuke berakhir serak, tertahan di rahang kerasnya. Dia menolehkan wajah, menyembunyikan bibir bawahnya yang tergigit oleh taringnya sendiri.

"Ini menarik." Sakura tertawa miris. "Kau bahkan peduli padaku."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Kau pasti menyadarinya."

"Tentu. Aku cerdas." Sakura mengangguk. "Kau membenciku. Aku bodoh."

"AHAHAHAHA!"

Sasuke tergelak dengan wajah memerah. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Kau bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh!" Dia bangkit, berdiri di hadapan Sakura sambil menuding kening gadis yang kebingungan itu.

"Haha...hahaha..." Sasuke berhenti tertawa, kembali duduk di sebelah Sakura. Dia terbatuk sebentar, memamerkan senyum tipisnya.

"A-apa?" Sakura menatap Sasuke heran, tak menyadari polesan sewarna helai rambutnya di kedua pipinya.

"Coba fungsikan otakmu." Sasuke melipat tangan. "Buang dulu perasaanmu."

"E-eh?"

Sasuke mendekatkan telunjuknya ke bibir Sakura sambil mendesis pelan. Matanya menyipit dan menatap tegas. "Berapa kali aku memiliki kemungkinan untuk membunuhmu?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke kaget. Jantungnya berhenti berdegup sementara. Gadis itu menundukkan kepala, mengepalkan tangan sambil memalingkan wajah. "Entahlah." Pundak Sakura bergetar, menahan tangis. Lagi-lagi. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mencoba untuk membunuhnya. Mati dalam _genjutsu_? Payah. Apa yang akan dikatakan Tsunade nanti?

"Aku—" Sakura menatap mata Sasuke dalam. Dia menyeringai tipis dengan pandangan yang sendu. "—tak begitu yakin. Maaf."

BOFF

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kau terlalu menyebalkan."

.

.

.

Sakura merasakan kepalanya pening. Pandangannya buram, namun telinganya berfungsi sempurna. Intuisinya mengatakan, Kakashi_-sensei_ dan Rikudou_-sama_ masih di dekatnya. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya kaku, tak bisa bergerak. Bibirnya seakan bisu.

"Apakah aku tak berhasil keluar?" batin Sakura.

"Cinta itu hal yang rumit."

Sakura menajamkan pendengarannya. Apa itu suara Rikudou_-sama_? Apa maksud kalimatnya barusan? Cinta? Rumit? Ah, Sakura setuju dengan pernyataan itu.

"Terlalu cepat untuk pergi." Itu suara Sasuke. Sakura menggerakkan bola matanya. Dia tak mendapati Sasuke dimanapun. Sedetik kemudian, dia merasakan kesadarannya tersedot dengan cepat. Kembali ke dalam _genjutsu_.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri tegap di atas patung Madara. Kedua bola mata berbeda warnanya menatap Naruto lurus. Kedua pemuda itu saling mengumpulkan tekad. Hei, pertarungan antara dua orang _genin_ tak pernah seseru ini, bukan?

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Bibirnya menggumamkan beberapa kata yang tidak ditangkap oleh Naruto. Dia mengepalkan tangan sekuat mungkin, menancapkan taring ke lapisan bibir hingga meninggalkan sedikit rasa amis di lidahnya. Dia menyeringai, menatap tegas dan redup. Dalam hati, dia membatin. Ucapan pelannya itu dikirimkan melewati ruang—menuju dunia _genjutsu_ yang dirancangnya dengan teliti. Sasuke memejamkan mata, memastikan kalimatnya ditangkap oleh gadis berambut pendek yang sudah duduk kembali di bangku taman, ditemani cahaya lampu jalan dan dengungan halus serangga.

.

.

.

Sakura terisak, mengalirkan air mata di sekujur pipi merekahnya. Pundaknya bergetar dalam keheningan malam. Kalimat tanpa sumber itu mengalun di telinganya, seakan mengirimkan salam. Tapi Sakura tahu, itu dari Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke_-kun_-nya yang telah menjerat hatinya selama lebih kurang seribu hari. Uchiha yang merampas seluruh perasaannya—yang membekukan hatinya dari orang lain. Yang berusaha mencabik dirinya—berharap kata "menyerah" terucap oleh hatinya.

.

.

.

"_**Namun aku tak pernah bisa membunuhmu. Dan kau, tidak menyadari itu, bukan?"**_


End file.
